What's Dead Should Stay Dead
by Dark Little World
Summary: While looking for a lead that would lead him to his brother, Finn returns to Mystic Falls to investigate a series of animal attacks and finds a group of teens trying to survive whatever the supernatural world sends their way, including his brother. Read as Finn tries to keep his Original status on the down low while keeping the teens of Mystic Falls alive.
1. Finn Malfred, FBI

Sheriff Forbes lets out a frustrated sigh, the autopsy reports have all been the same, throats torn out with no blood in their system. The recent killing involved a fire and it made it difficult to find more evidence of what happened or who the victims were, but it was still obvious for her to see. The vampires have returned.

A knock at her door brings the Sheriff out of her thoughts. "FBI here to see you Sheriff Forbes"

"FBI? What for?"

"He didn't say." The secretary says with a shrug. "I see, thank you Jeff." Jeff moves out of the way and a tall man in a suit enters the office, nodding his thanks to the secretary.

Sheriff Forbes gestures to the chair in front of her, "Please, have a seat." The agent makes his way to the sheriff, holding out his hand "Finn Malfred" he says, "It is to my understanding that this fine city is having a problem with some animals."

Sheriff Forbes lifts an eyebrow, "Why is the FBI involving itself with an animal problem?"

"It's a matter of state."

"Of state?"

"Yes. Did you honestly think we'd let this wild animal run loose? What if it goes to another town? If the local town law enforcement can't handle it we get involved and this has gone on for far too long."

Sheriff Forbes frowns "We have it covered Agent."

Finn scoffs "Five deaths and no animal killed, I don't know about you Sheriff but to me that doesn't sound like it's being handled."

"There will be a small hunting party going into the woods tonight to search for this animal, so we have it under control-"

"Great, I'll join this little party of yours, just to make sure the animal is put down for good."

Finn reaches into his suit jacket pocket and passes over another card "Here is my contact information, let me know the time and place and I'll be there. I'm going to go and take a walk around this lovely town and do a little investigation of my own." And with that, Finn stands, nods his head to the Sheriff and exits the police station.

Sheriff Forbes glares at his retreating back and calls the Mayor "We have feds poking their nose into our 'animal attack' case. What do we do? He wants to hunt with us tonight!"

"_Let him, if he gets killed then it isn't our problem anymore._"

Sheriff Forbes sighs "Fine, but if this brings more attention to us it'll be you who answers to them." She hangs up and puts her head into her hands.

* * *

Finn walks and stares at the buildings in the city, comparing the village he was brought up in to the current civilization. After a couple of hours reminiscing he decides to sit at a bench. He gets a text which reads:

_**Meet Logan Fell at the edge of the woods at 9:00. He is filled in and is willing to let you tag along. -SF**_

* * *

As the sky darkens so does Logan's mood, he walks through the woods, watching the tracker for any movement. The sound of wings flapping makes and a twig snapping puts him on edge; the arrow snaps towards the noise and he looks up, his hand touching the gun just in case.

"I take it you're Mr. Fell." A voice says in the darkness, Logan lets out a sigh in relief when he saw a tall man in a dark brown leather bomber jacket"You're the Agent, good god don't sneak up on someone like that."

Finn walks closer to Logan and takes the tracker from his hand, turning it in different ways, the arrow turning to him. He lets out a little hum of disappointment "What exactly does this do? Is this what hunters use?"

Logan racks his brain for a response "It's an old rabid animal detector. Did Sheriff not inform you of this?" Finn shakes his head and continues to mess with the tracker "I think it may be broken. It's only following me."

"Are you sure you're just not a rabid animal in disguise?" Logan asks while glaring at Finn.

Finn ignores the comment and walks a few feet ahead. He takes a deep breath and with his back to Logan he lets the veins under his eyes turn black and uses his sense of smell lead him to the vampire. Once he catches the scent the veins under his eyes disappear and he turns to Logan. "The arrow moved, it looks like it's heading toward the cemetery."

"Oh? And how do you know where the cemetery is?"

"I did my research." Finn walks towards the cemetery, his hand touching the stake in his coat. "Let me call the sheriff then" Logan says, he follows Finn.

He dials the sheriff and keeps a good distance away from Finn, out of human earshot. "Hey sheriff this guy just took over, he has the watch and everything. What do you want me to do?"

"_Just let him lead, if the vamp finds him first then it's out of our hands._"

Logan smiles "That's alright with me. The vampire is at the old cemetery." He hangs up and catches up with Finn.

"You got a hold of the sheriff?"

Logan nods "Yes, she'll meet us at the cemetery." Finn nods and continues to lead the way.

As they near the cemetery Finn hears two voices, a male and a female.

"He said that I'll need to feed." The female voice sniffs, "What will happen if I don't?"

Finn fastens his pace leaving Logan to jog to keep up.

"I want to go home," the girl sobs "Will you take me home?"

Finn and Logan get writhing human earshot of the two in the cemetery. Logan puts a hand on Finns shoulder to stop him' "I hear something."

Finn looks around, pretending to look for an animal "Where do you think it is?"

Logan pulls out a handgun, "I think it's further ahead, let's keep moving."

Logan motions for Finn to lead the way and they walk towards the spot they believe they heard the noise.

They see two people, a female sitting by the opening of a tomb and a male in front of her, trying to comfort her. The male turns and stands when Finn and Logan get into their view.

Finn steps forward, "You guys aren't safe here, there's-"

Logan points his gun at the male and shoots, "What-" Finn looks at Logan "I thought we were looking for a cougar or something!"

Logan rolls his eyes "Now is not the time for the 'vampires are real' talk."

Blood rushes out of the wound as the male looks down at the wound in shock before he falls to the ground in pain. Dropping the gun Logan takes out a stake and walks to the vampire.

"What are you doing!?" Finn shouts, rushing to Logan. Logan throws a punch at Logan and Finn moves his face away to avoid getting hit fully and falls to the floor, holding his cheek.

Logan walks to the wounded male and leans down to press the bullet wound, causing the male to groan out in pain.

Logan lifts the stake and aims for the vampires heart, the females shout goes ignored. A hand grabs his own and a pair of fangs tear into his throat.

The new male vampire throws Logan to the side and moves to the other male. Finn watches the female stare at the blood rushing out of Logan's neck.

Finn turns his attention away from the female and watches the newest vampire as he tries to remove the bullet in the other ones chest. The two males' voices are drowned out when he hears the female creep towards the body, hypnotised by the blood. She leans down and goes for a bite, only to have a hand grab her by the back of her throat and lift her into the air.

The female lets out a shout in fear as she struggles to get away, the sound of her struggles brings the two males attention to Finn. "Let her go!" the wounded vampire shouts, as the newest addition gets to his feet. Finn looks at the girl then back to him "Now why would I do that Stefan?"

The boys look at each other in confusion then turn their attention back to Finn. "How do you know my name?" Stefan asks.

"We met once, in a speakeasy in New Orleans back in the 20's."

"That was a dark time for me."

"Was it? It seems like you're still up to your old Ripping ways."

"That's not me." Stefan defends, slowly trying to get to his feet, "Oh? Then who is responsible for all the deaths here in mystic falls?"

"That'll be me" the new vampire says "Damon Salvatore at your service." He says proudly with a mock bow. Finn lifts an eyebrow and lifts the girl higher "Is this your doing?" Damon shrugs "What can I say, I was bored. Now if you can let her go and go on your way this wouldn't need to end badly."

Finn's eyes look at Damon then to the terrified girl before he snaps her neck and takes out his stake.

"No!" Stefan shouts, Damon charges at Finn only to be thrown into a tree, his back breaking.

Finn turns to Stefan "I have some questions for you." He drops the female's body and walks to Stefan, "You ran with two other vampires, siblings," He says, stopping in front of Stefan.

"Where are they?" he growls out.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Finn stares into Stefan's eyes and Stefan feels the compulsion over take him "Tell me the truth. Where are they?"

"I don't know."

Finn frowns "Then you are useless to me." Finn pulls his hand back in preparation to remove his heart when a branch breaks through his own chest. Finn looks behind him and lets out a curse.

He forgot about the other Salvatore.


	2. Let's go hunting

Sheriff Forbes lets out a frustrated sigh, the autopsy reports have all been the same, throats torn out with no blood in their system. The recent killing involved a fire and it made it difficult to find more evidence of what happened or who the victims were, but it was still obvious for her to see. The vampires have returned.

A knock at her door brings the Sheriff out of her thoughts. "FBI here to see you Sheriff Forbes"

"FBI? What for?"

"He didn't say." The secretary says with a shrug. "I see, thank you Jeff." Jeff moves out of the way and a tall man in a suit enters the office, nodding his thanks to the secretary.

Sheriff Forbes gestures to the chair in front of her, "Please, have a seat." The agent makes his way to the sheriff, holding out his hand "Finn Malfred" he says, "It is to my understanding that this fine city is having a problem with some animals."

Sheriff Forbes lifts an eyebrow, "Why is the FBI involving itself with an animal problem?"

"It's a matter of state."

"Of state?"

"Yes. Did you honestly think we'd let this wild animal run loose? What if it goes to another town? If the local town law enforcement can't handle it we get involved and this has gone on for far too long."

Sheriff Forbes frowns "We have it covered Agent."

Finn scoffs "Five deaths and no animal killed, I don't know about you Sheriff but to me that doesn't sound like it's being handled."

"There will be a small hunting party going into the woods tonight to search for this animal, so we have it under control-"

"Great, I'll join this little party of yours, just to make sure the animal is put down for good."

Finn reaches into his suit jacket pocket and passes over another card "Here is my contact information, let me know the time and place and I'll be there. I'm going to go and take a walk around this lovely town and do a little investigation of my own." And with that, Finn stands, nods his head to the Sheriff and exits the police station.

Sheriff Forbes glares at his retreating back and calls the Mayor "We have feds poking their nose into our 'animal attack' case. What do we do? He wants to hunt with us tonight!"

"_Let him, if he gets killed then it isn't our problem anymore._"

Sheriff Forbes sighs "Fine, but if this brings more attention to us it'll be you who answers to them." She hangs up and puts her head into her hands.

* * *

Finn walks and stares at the buildings in the city, comparing the village he was brought up in to the current civilization. After a couple of hours reminiscing he decides to sit at a bench. He gets a text which reads:

_**Meet Logan Fell at the edge of the woods at 9:00. He is filled in and is willing to let you tag along. -SF**_

* * *

As the sky darkens so does Logan's mood, he walks through the woods, watching the tracker for any movement. The sound of wings flapping makes and a twig snapping puts him on edge; the arrow snaps towards the noise and he looks up, his hand touching the gun just in case.

"I take it you're Mr. Fell." A voice says in the darkness, Logan lets out a sigh in relief when he saw a tall man in a dark brown leather bomber jacket"You're the Agent, good god don't sneak up on someone like that."

Finn walks closer to Logan and takes the tracker from his hand, turning it in different ways, the arrow turning to him. He lets out a little hum of disappointment "What exactly does this do? Is this what hunters use?"

Logan racks his brain for a response "It's an old rabid animal detector. Did Sheriff not inform you of this?" Finn shakes his head and continues to mess with the tracker "I think it may be broken. It's only following me."

"Are you sure you're just not a rabid animal in disguise?" Logan asks while glaring at Finn.

Finn ignores the comment and walks a few feet ahead. He takes a deep breath and with his back to Logan he lets the veins under his eyes turn black and uses his sense of smell lead him to the vampire. Once he catches the scent the veins under his eyes disappear and he turns to Logan. "The arrow moved, it looks like it's heading toward the cemetery."

"Oh? And how do you know where the cemetery is?"

"I did my research." Finn walks towards the cemetery, his hand touching the stake in his coat. "Let me call the sheriff then" Logan says, he follows Finn.

He dials the sheriff and keeps a good distance away from Finn, out of human earshot. "Hey sheriff this guy just took over, he has the watch and everything. What do you want me to do?"

"_Just let him lead, if the vamp finds him first then it's out of our hands._"

Logan smiles "That's alright with me. The vampire is at the old cemetery." He hangs up and catches up with Finn.

"You got a hold of the sheriff?"

Logan nods "Yes, she'll meet us at the cemetery." Finn nods and continues to lead the way.

As they near the cemetery Finn hears two voices, a male and a female.

"He said that I'll need to feed." The female voice sniffs, "What will happen if I don't?"

Finn fastens his pace leaving Logan to jog to keep up.

"I want to go home," the girl sobs "Will you take me home?"

Finn and Logan get writhing human earshot of the two in the cemetery. Logan puts a hand on Finns shoulder to stop him' "I hear something."

Finn looks around, pretending to look for an animal "Where do you think it is?"

Logan pulls out a handgun, "I think it's further ahead, let's keep moving."

Logan motions for Finn to lead the way and they walk towards the spot they believe they heard the noise.

They see two people, a female sitting by the opening of a tomb and a male in front of her, trying to comfort her. The male turns and stands when Finn and Logan get into their view.

Finn steps forward, "You guys aren't safe here, there's-"

Logan points his gun at the male and shoots, "What-" Finn looks at Logan "I thought we were looking for a cougar or something!"

Logan rolls his eyes "Now is not the time for the 'vampires are real' talk."

Blood rushes out of the wound as the male looks down at the wound in shock before he falls to the ground in pain. Dropping the gun Logan takes out a stake and walks to the vampire.

"What are you doing!?" Finn shouts, rushing to Logan. Logan throws a punch at Logan and Finn moves his face away to avoid getting hit fully and falls to the floor, holding his cheek.

Logan walks to the wounded male and leans down to press the bullet wound, causing the male to groan out in pain.

Logan lifts the stake and aims for the vampires heart, the females shout goes ignored. A hand grabs his own and a pair of fangs tear into his throat.

The new male vampire throws Logan to the side and moves to the other male. Finn watches the female stare at the blood rushing out of Logan's neck.

Finn turns his attention away from the female and watches the newest vampire as he tries to remove the bullet in the other ones chest. The two males' voices are drowned out when he hears the female creep towards the body, hypnotised by the blood. She leans down and goes for a bite, only to have a hand grab her by the back of her throat and lift her into the air.

The female lets out a shout in fear as she struggles to get away, the sound of her struggles brings the two males attention to Finn. "Let her go!" the wounded vampire shouts, as the newest addition gets to his feet. Finn looks at the girl then back to him "Now why would I do that Stefan?"

The boys look at each other in confusion then turn their attention back to Finn. "How do you know my name?" Stefan asks.

"We met once, in a speakeasy in New Orleans back in the 20's."

"That was a dark time for me."

"Was it? It seems like you're still up to your old Ripping ways."

"That's not me." Stefan defends, slowly trying to get to his feet, "Oh? Then who is responsible for all the deaths here in mystic falls?"

"That'll be me" the new vampire says "Damon Salvatore at your service." He says proudly with a mock bow. Finn lifts an eyebrow and lifts the girl higher "Is this your doing?" Damon shrugs "What can I say, I was bored. Now if you can let her go and go on your way this wouldn't need to end badly."

Finn's eyes look at Damon then to the terrified girl before he snaps her neck and takes out his stake.

"No!" Stefan shouts, Damon charges at Finn only to be thrown into a tree, his back breaking.

Finn turns to Stefan "I have some questions for you." He drops the female's body and walks to Stefan, "You ran with two other vampires, siblings," He says, stopping in front of Stefan.

"Where are they?" he growls out.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Finn stares into Stefan's eyes and Stefan feels the compulsion over take him "Tell me the truth. Where are they?"

"I don't know."

Finn frowns "Then you are useless to me." Finn pulls his hand back in preparation to remove his heart when a branch breaks through his own chest. Finn looks behind him and lets out a curse.

He forgot about the other Salvatore.


	3. Finn Malfred, Hitman

Sheriff Forbes and the officer trailing after her find the bodies of Logan Fell and Finn, "Oh god." The sheriff gasps, looking at their bodies in horror.

"What kind of monster can do this?" The officer asks and they get closer to Finn. "How deep is that branch?"

Finn's eyes fly open and he sits up, scaring the two officers. Finn ignores the guns aiming at him and moves slowly to get onto his knees. Both the Sheriff and the officer move closer to him, "How are you even alive?!" Sheriff Forbes asks.

Finn looks at them and holds the back end of the branch "Well," he breaks off a part of the branch without flinching, "I guess I'm just lucky." He takes a deep breath and pulls the branch out, falling on all fours, letting out a grunt of pain. "How did this happen?" Sheriff Forbes asks gesturing to the body of Logan Fell next to him.

"There were three vampires." Finn says as he gets to his feet, dusting himself off. "Logan shot one and when he went for the kill another one showed up. I managed to kill one that was transitioning but I couldn't finish her off completely due to being impaled."

"And how exactly are you alive?" Sheriff Forbes asks again, hoping to get an actual answer this time.

"I've been doomed with eternal life." Finn says, he raises a hand when the Sheriff opens her mouth, "That's all I'm saying for now. I'll be around if you need me. I need to tighten up some loose ends." He walks into the woods but is stopped by a bullet hitting the tree next to him. "Tell me the truth." the Sheriff growls out. Finn holds his hands up and turns towards her "Fine. I am a vampire, I was turned without my consent and now I'm stuck with it." "Then kill yourself?"

"I obviously cannot so to make the best out of this wretched curse I have gone to hunting what I have become."

A deep silence surrounds them as the officers think on his revelation. "I want you out of my city." Sheriff Forbes says, "I don't want your kind here, hunter or not." Finn frowns "How are you going to protect this town if I leave?"

"We don't need you."

Finn throws his hands up in frustration "This is why your town is plagued with vampires! You know what, I will stay and I will make sure this town is safe with or without you." Finn turns and walks away, ignoring the bullets hitting the trees around him.

* * *

Stefan walks up to Elena's house, his mind racing with the outcome of the night. Elena rushes to him when she notices the blood on his shirt, he assures her he's fine and lets out a sigh.

"Everything will be fine Elena, I took care of it."

"What do you mean? Is Vicky okay?"

"Not exactly, we were attacked by a hunter and he snapped her neck. The only way to save her life was to give her blood. There was nothing else we could do."

Elena narrows her eyes, "You mean she's a vampire now?"

"Yes." Stefan says slowly, "But don't worry, I'll work with her, it'll work out, I swear."

"Oh my god, what am I going to tell Matt? What about Jeremy?" Elena begins to pace, her breathing getting faster.

Stefan puts his hands on Elena's shoulders to calm her down, "Don't worry, we'll come up with a story." Elena pulls away from him "You mean we'll come up with a lie."

Stefan opens his mouth to disagree but nothing comes out, he bows his head, "I am so so sorry."

Elena shakes her head, her eyes filled with tears, "I gave you today like you asked, and I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... " she trails off, tears spilling from her eyes, "I can't be with you Stefan."

As soon as those words left her mouth Stefan could have sworn his heart was ripped right out of his chest. She didn't want him, not anymore.

"I'm sorry, I…" She didn't finish her sentence, she couldn't so she turned away and went inside.

Left on her doorstep all he could do was to listen to her cry. Not able to take anymore of it, Stefan disappeared into the night.

* * *

_**HALLOWEEN**_

Finn walks around Mystic Falls high school fiddling with his costume. The blasted mask was making him uncomfortable, the cape on his shoulder kept getting stepped on but he needed to stay unrecognizable, even if it was out of his comfort zone. He knew the Sheriff was here somewhere so he needed to stay incognito.

He walks through the party, following the scent of the newly turned vampire.

The other two will have to wait, this one he needs to be killed _tonight _or there will be a new problem to deal with. He closes his eyes and ignores the sounds of the party around him, focusing on finding the voices of the Salvatore brothers or the new fang.

After awhile he hears the sound of a scuffle and a young woman shouting in fear, it is all he needs to jump into action. He takes off towards them and arrives in time to catch a flying nurse before she lands on the pile of wood behind him. He sets the young woman down and turns to the young vamp, he opens his mouth to say something only have to move to avoid getting attacked by the vamp, her hand ripping the mask off his face.

The young vamps growls at him and disappears. Finn curses under his breath and turns to the teens, "Go inside, now." He moves to the last spot the vamp was in and looks under the buses as the kids ran to the door. He picks up the vamps scent before she even shows up and he runs to the teens right as she pushes the boy aside and goes for the girls throat.

The girl lets out a shriek of terror as the vamp goes in for the kill but is stopped when her head is yanked backwards, exposing her neck. Finn grabs the vamps neck and drags her away from the teens, her heels digging into the road as she fights him.

Finn pulls out a stake and stabs her in the heart just as Stefan shows up on the scene. He looks at the scene in shocked confusion but jumps into action when he sees Jeremy try to run towards Vicky and Finn.

The young vampire looks down at the stake as her life drains away, Finn releases her and watches as the young vamp slowly turn to the young man she tried to attack. She reaches out to him and takes a few steps forward before she falls to the ground, dead.

Finn watches her skin turn grey, the sign of death for a vampire, and walks away into the darkness, not wanting to draw even more attention to himself. "Wait!" Stefan says, following after him, Finn looks over his shoulder to Stefan, "How-how did you survive? What are you?"

Finn looks into Stefan's eyes, "It's none of your concern, just know that I'll always be there, waiting for one of you to fuck up." With that said Finn turns his head and walks out of eyesight before disappearing in a flash.

* * *

Elena trembles in shock and tries to get herself together. She looks down at the ground and spots the mask the hunter was wearing. She picks it up and looks to Stefan and then to Jeremy, "Get him out of here." she barely chokes out, Stefan looks to her and nods, taking his phone out of his pocket and giving his brother a call, leading a sobbing Jeremy inside as he talks on the phone.

While Stefan is on the phone Elena turns and looks around for their saviour to give thanks but he is gone. Letting exhaustion hit her she falls onto the floor next to Vicky's body and sobs, hugging the mask to her chest.

Her tears stop when the eldest Salvatore brother shows up to dispose of the body a couple of minutes later.

"You should go, I got this." He says, kneeling down to pick up Vicky. Elena looks up at him in disgust as she gets to her feet.

"You did this!" she snarls "This is your fault!"

"You mistake me for someone with remorse."

Elena pushes Damon in anger, only to be pushed back herself. Still upset Elena swings her had at his face only for him to catch it. Damon gives her hand a squeeze  
"None of this matters to me. None of it." he lets her hand go and she backs up "People die around you, how could it not matter?!" Damon rolls his eyes and looks down at the body "It matters and you know it!" Elena slaps him across the face making him look up at her. They stare at each other, Elena trying to keep her fear at bay and Damon trying not to lose his cool, "You need to leave." Damon says slowly, when she doesn't move he takes a step forward and flashes his fangs "LEAVE."

Taking the hint Elena turns and runs back into the school. Damon lets out a sigh and squats to inspect the body. He pulls the stake out of her chest and looks at the insignia at the bottom of the stake, "M?"


	4. Time to teach

Finn walks into the full classroom and sets his stuff down behind the desk, ignoring Elena's shocked gasp. "Good morning." He greets as he turns to the board, he grabs a piece of chalk and writes out his name on the board.

** D**

"My name is Finn Malfred and I will be your history teacher." he begins, "I'll be handing out a syllabus" He says, picking up a stack of papers. He walks to one of the rows and places it down on the front desk, "Pass that back." The student grabs the top paper and passes it to a student behind them.

"What's up why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Bonnie whispers, grabbing a syllabus and passing the rest behind her. Elena blinks out of her surprise "Uh, no reason I thought I saw him somewhere."

"Probably from a magazine, he has the looks for it."

Elena nods her head absentmindedly and focuses her attention back to Finn.

Finn walks back to the front and leans on his desk. "I understand that it's almost to the middle of the semester but I'd like to have you all prepared, my class won't necessarily be hard but history is one of my favorite subjects and I hope to make it yours as well."

He walks to the last desk on the opposite side of the room and grabs the remaining syllabus from the student and places them back onto his desk "So, let's begin."

As he turns to grab his book he notices that Elena wore a necklace that looked exactly like the one his mother had.

Strange.

He'll have to ask her about it after class.

After he dismissed the class as the students passed by he felt a familiar hum of magic from Bonnie causing Finn to think back to Bonnie's last name. Bonnie Bennett of the Bennett witch line. A powerful lineage, almost as powerful as the Mikaelsons before his mother eternally damned them.

"Elena, a moment please."

Elena stops by Finns desk, Bonnie waiting at the door "Where did you get that necklace?"

"Stefan gave it to me."

"May I take a closer look at it?"

Elena nods "Sure." she reaches back to unclasp the necklace but her hair gets stuck "Uh, my hair is stuck, can you help me get it off?" Finn nods and Elena turns her back to him. Finn moves her hair to the side and leans in to untangle the clasp from her hair and lifts it over her head. Freed, Elena turns back around on to come a couple inches from Finn's face, a small gasp leaving her lips.

Finn stares into her eyes, losing himself in them. After what seemed like forever he takes a deep breath and snaps them out of their 'moment'. Elena takes a big step back and fiddles with her sleeves, Finn licks his lips and lifts the necklace to eye level, trying to forget how wonderful she smelled. He picks up a familiar scent on the necklace and gives the pendant a sniff "Is this filled with Vervain?"

"Yes, it's to make sure I'm not compulsed."

Finn nods in appreciation and hands the necklace back to Elena "You should keep that safe, it's very valuable." "Valuable?" Elena asks, struggling to put the necklace around her neck. "I've only seen one amulet with that design and it was what my mother wore, she had passed it down to my sister before she passed. I believe that design is very rare. Allow me." Elena hands the necklace back to Finn and turns, lifting her hair, "Why would Stefan have it if it belonged to your family?"

"It's most likely a replica of what my mother had, necklaces are too easy to remake these days." Finn says, clasping the necklace around her neck.

"These days," Elena laughs, putting her hair down and turning to face him. "How old are you?" Finn gives a small smile "Ancient." Elena grins and bites her lip, the action bringing Finn's attention to her lips. Realizing he was looking at her lips, Elena puts her hands in her pockets and looks at her feet, causing Finn to clear his throat "I've kept you here long enough." He says, "Thank you for allowing me to quell my curiosity."

"It's no problem ." Elena says, adjusting her bag on her shoulder "I'll, uh, see you tomorrow then." "Yes, have a good day Elena." Elena turns to the door, then turns back to him to say something, thinks twice about it and gives Finn a smile before walking out of the room with Bonnie in tow, a huge grin on her face.

Finn smiles as he watches her leave then walks to his seat behind the desk and sits, grabbing his bag off the floor and begins to place his stuff into the desk. He opens a drawer on the lower right hand side and notices a folder lovingly titled ' Jackass File'.

Curious, he opened it up and couldn't help the chuckle that came out when he read the name that was on all of the papers in this folder.

_**Jeremy Gilbert**_

Finn looks through his rosters, hoping that this poor kid is still taking this class. Finding him in the last period of the day Finn looks into Jeremy's grades. After looking at the work the kid has done lately and comparing it to his work in the earlier year, Finn decides to investigate deeper. He puts the file back, closing the drawer and walks to the teachers lounge, "Ah, Mrs. Halpern I have something I need to ask you." Finn says, sitting next to the woman.

"What is it Mr. Malfred?"

"I've noticed that the Gilbert siblings have a gap in their work and I was wondering why that was."

Mrs. Halpern looks down sadly "They lost their parents very recently. Their vehicle went over the old wickery bridge. Only Elena survived."

Finn lets out a deep sad sigh, "Who do they live with now?" "Miranda, their mother, has a younger sister who was living in the dorms in college. She is their legal guardian now."

"Thank you Mrs. Halpern, that's all I needed to know." Finn says, getting to his feet. He nods his goodbye and walks back to his classroom and sits behind his desk.

Elena had no problem bouncing back according to her grades, her brother on the other hand was a different story. Jeremy's work was pretty bad but it seems like he's trying, some extra credit won't hurt.

When last period comes to an end Finn stops Jeremy as he passes his desk. "I'd like to have a word with you, please take a seat." Jeremy nods and sits on the desk in front of Finn. Finn takes out the 'Jackass File' folder and hands it to Jeremy, "I take it your last teacher wasn't your biggest fan." Jeremy looks through the folder in confusion "No, he was not."

After awhile Jeremy looks up and hands the folder back to Finn "Why are you showing me this?" Finn tosses the folder into the trash "I would like to help you pass this class. I asked the other teachers about you and your sister, I hope you don't mind, and I found out that you have been having a rough couple of months."

Jeremy looks down sadly and nods, "I decided to give you some extra credit"

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything."

"Write an essay about the local history, start during anytime just make sure it's not copied from the internet. I want you to actually work for it."

Jeremy smiles widely "Of course sir, thank you." Finn stands and holds his hand out to Jeremy who shakes it eagerly "You have one week. Have a good night ."

Jeremy looks at Finns ring "That's a cool ring." Finn looks down at it and smiles "It's an old family heirloom." Jeremy nods in appreciation and takes his leave.

* * *

Finn grabs his bag and places a stack of papers into it. A knock on the door brings his attention away from his bag to a man standing in the doorway. He walks to Finn and holds his hand out, "Hi, you must be the other new teacher. My name is Alaric Saltzman and I teach English- although I'd rather teach history but you know, job was filled."

Finn puts on a polite smile and shakes Alaric's hand "Finn Malfred, sorry you got stuck with English." Alaric shrugs it off and puts his hands in his pockets, "It's no biggie, it's my second favorite subject."

Finn slings his bag onto his shoulder and walks out of the classroom and turning off the lights and closing the door in the process. He gestures for Alaric to walk with him as he heads for the exit, "I too have a love for literature, there's nothing wrong with a little Shakespeare every now and then." Alaric gives a little chuckle "True that."

They walked in silence until they reach the exit, Finn coming to a stop "I'm pretty sure you're not talking to me just to make small talk, whats on your mind?"

Alaric looks around nervously and fiddles with his bag strap "I- Uh-" He looks down to his feet and takes a deep breath to collect himself. He raises his head and looks into Finn's eyes "I'm a bit new to the, um, 'hunting' business," he whispers "And I hear that you're one of the most experienced out of anyone I met."

Finn raises an eyebrow "How did you get that information?"

"A pair of brothers in Sioux Falls, I was talking with a friend of theirs about hunting a vampire and they talked about how you were on a revenge trip but they didn't know if you were still here or not so I had to take that chance."

"Do you know who you're hunting?"

"Yes," Alaric nods "Damon Salvatore."

"Ah, the eldest Salvatore. Yes, that one is a nuisance. I will help you with anything you need, he needs to die."


	5. Finn Malfred, a witches servant

Finn exits the school and heads to his apartment, his first week as a history teacher was not that bad, having a friend in Alaric certainly made it much more bearable. He walks into his apartment and removes his shoes at the door, placing them in a small closet by the door with the rest of his shoes. He takes his coat off and places it on a hanger, returning it to the closet with the others. Finn walks through his living room heading for his kitchen, placing his bag onto the coffee table.

Finn walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge, looking at his blood stash. It's been getting quite low, he's going to have to fill up. Unfortunately the only vampires in this city were the Salvatore brothers and he was sure they weren't willing to open a vein to him. It looks like he's going to have to travel to get more blood. He closes the fridge and walks back to the living room, grabbing his bag off the coffee table and walks up the stairs to his room.

"Might as well grade some papers." He mutters to himself as he walks down the hallway to his study which is situated right across from his bedroom. He walks to the chair that sits behind a large mahogany desk and removes his suit jacket and drapes it along the back of the chair. Finn loosens and removes his tie, laying it onto his desk by the corner.

Finn sits and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows and reaches into his bag, taking the essays out and setting the bag on the floor as he lays out the papers. After long hours of reading and editing essays Finn puts his pen down and looks at the clock on his wall.

_**11:34 P.M.**_

Finn gets up from his chair and turns off the light to his study, closing the door behind him. He opens his bedroom door, ready to end the night when his vision goes black.

"_With one comes all." Bonnie says, standing in the middle of the ruined Fell Church. "I don't care about that I just want Katherine." Damon says, struggling to get out of his brothers grasp. "I knew that I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth." Stefan says, glaring at his brother._

"_This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." He says, coming to a realization._

"_They aren't mutually exclusive."_

"_Damon, you can't do this!" Stefan says, grabbing his collar_

"_Why not?" Damon growls out "They killed twenty seven people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."_

"_Twenty seven vampires Damon, they were vampires. You can't just bring them back."_

_Damon stops struggling "This town deserves it." he says, hate evident in his voice. "You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago!" Stefan says, hoping to get some sense into his brother._

_Fire circles around Bonnie in a pentagram shape and for a split second he can see someone else standing in her spot. Bonnie lifts the pendant and Damon starts struggling harder, trying to talk her out of going through with destroying it. _

_Elena runs into the woods, calling out for Bonnie, Stefan releases his brother and stops Elena from going into the pentagram as Bonnie throws the necklace into the air, destroying it. Damon cries out in despair as he watches the pieces of the necklace fall to the ground. _

_The fire surrounding Bonnie disappears and she falls silent. Bonnie opens her eyes and looks around confused "What-"_

_But before she can finish her question Damon jumps and rips into her neck, a blood curdling scream escapes her lips._

Finn takes in big gasps of air, steadying himself on the doorframe "What the hell?" he pants out, trying to get his mind together.

"_Go to her_" multiple voices whisper

"What-" His head whips around, looking for the voices.

"_GO TO HER NOW!_" They shout louder.

Finn races down the stairs, grabs his keys, yanks on a pair of shoes and makes his way to his car. As soon as he sits in the driver's seat he turns it on, puts the car in drive and peels out of the parking lot, heading towards the old Fell Church.

Finn parks the car on the side of the road and pops the trunk, walks to the back, and lifts the door higher. He reaches in and opens a compartment on the bottom of the trunk grabbing a gun and an extra magazine full of wood bullets. He reaches for a stake and closes the trunk and rushes into the woods, letting the whispers lead him to Bonnie.

As he gets closer he can hear the Salvatore brothers speaking to Bonnie and stops, switching the weapon off safe and walks closer to them, making no noise.

"With one comes all." Bonnie says, standing in the middle of the ruined Fell Church. "I don't care about that I just want Katherine." Damon says, struggling to get out of his brothers grasp. "I knew that I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth." Stefan says, glaring at his brother.

"This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." He says, coming to a realization.

"They aren't mutually exclusive."

"Damon, you can't do this!" Stefan says, grabbing Damon by his collar

"Why not?" Damon growls out "They killed twenty seven people and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"Twenty seven vampires Damon, they were vampires. You can't just bring them back."

Damon stops struggling "This town deserves it." he says spitefully. "You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago!" Stefan says, hoping to get some sense into his brother.

"There is nothing innocent about these people!" Damon spats "And don't think for a second it won't happen again." He pulls away from Stefan "They already know too much and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me"

"Things are different now." Bonnie says, glaring at Damon.

"Don't do this." he pleads

"I can't free them." Bonnie says, "I won't."

"Incendia!" Fire circles around Bonnie in a pentagram shape and for a split second Finn can see someone else standing in her spot. "So she's possessed…" Finn mumbles, watching in awe. Bonnie lifts the pendant and Damon starts struggling harder, trying to talk her out of going through with destroying it.

Finn moves closer, keeping himself hidden but in a good spot to act when Damon decides to attack. Elena runs into the woods, calling out for Bonnie, surprising Stefan, he releases his brother and stops Elena from going into the pentagram as Bonnie throws the necklace into the air, destroying it. Damon cries out in despair as he watches the pieces of the necklace fall to the ground.

The fire surrounding Bonnie disappears and the ghost leaves her body. Bonnie opens her eyes and looks around confused "What-"

But before she can finish her question Damon jumps for her but before he can reach her Finn raises his gun and shoots both of Damon's legs and his shoulder. Damon falls to the ground and groans in pain as Finn runs to Bonnie "Are you alright?"

Bonnie nods then she chokes out a sob, wrapping her arms around herself. "Elena," Finn calls out, turning to her as she runs up to him, he hands her his gun and aims it at Damon "Shoot him if he goes after Bonnie again." Elena nods and stands in a protective stance in front of Bonnie. Finn approaches Damon, "Releasing twenty seven vampires from their prisons? Really?"

Damon groans in pain as he slowly takes a bullet out of his shoulder "I thought you were dead."

Finn pulls out the stake from his pocket and puts a foot onto Damon's chest gaining a groan from him, "Obviously not, but I'm going to make you wish you were." He twirls the stake and adds more pressure onto Damon's chest, "Vampires are pests who must be exterminated," He says, removing his foot and kneeling down next to him. He grabs Damon by his collar and lifts his upper body, "Starting with you." Finn raises the stake and aims for Damon's heart but is stopped by Stefan grabbing his wrist.

"He will leave. I'll make sure he leaves Mystic Falls for good."

"I thought we had an understanding." Finn says coldly before dropping the stake into his other hand and slashing at Stefan who jumps back in time to avoid the deadly attack, Damon rolls himself away from the fighting vampires and works on getting the bullets out of his legs. Stefan lunges and grabs both of Finn's arms again, "We're on the same side, I don't want those vampires out either."

Finn uses some of his vampire strength and moves the stake closer and closer to Stefans face, Stefan's arms shaking in protest. "I give you my word, Damon will not step foot in Mystic Falls again."

"Why should I believe you?" Finn growls out, adding more pressure into Stefan's arms.

"Use compulsion, see if I'm telling the truth. I know you did it last time." Stefan pants out lowly. Finn stops and looks Stefan in his eyes, "Will you keep your word?" Stefan shivers as the compulsion goes over him "Yes, I will keep my word."

"If I see him again I will not hesitate to kill him."

Stefan nods and cautiously releases Finns arms. Finn moves back and turns to the girls, "Does she know?" he asks, gesturing to a wide eyed Bonnie. "No." Elena says, wrapping her arms around her friend "But I'm going to tell her everything." She says, looking at Stefan who nods his okay.

"I'll take you guys home." Finn says, walking towards the girls. "Can I speak to Elena first?" Stefan asks, stopping them, Finn nods and leads Bonnie away only stopping by a still injured Damon.

Finn leaves Bonnie and gets closer to Damon, he grabs the stake and stabs it into Damon thigh, digging it deep into the earth. Damon screams out in pain and tries to remove the stake. Finn leads Bonnie away from the vampire and towards where his vehicle is parked.

"What's going on? I thought you were just a history teacher?"

"Part-time. I'm a Hunter."

"A Hunter? My grams told me about them, they go after every supernatural creature in existence." Bonnie says, fear evident in her voice.

"Yes and no. I myself am considered a supernatural creature."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I was turned I was gifted with magic, just like my mother and eldest sister. But I was cursed and lost my magic."

"So you know that I'm a witch?" Finn nods "I realized it when I saw your last name."

They arrive at his car and he opens the passenger seat for her. She leans to get into the seat but stops and turns to Finn "Thank you for saving me."

"The Bennet witches are a very powerful lineage, it would be a shame if they died out."

Bonnie smiles and gets into the car, Finn closes the door as Elena walks out of the woods, tears streaming down her face. "Stefan said he's going to leave with Damon."

"He wasn't the main problem, why would he leave?" He gently takes the gun from Elena and walks to the driver's seat to open the trunk.

"He said it was wrong for him to come here." Elena says, following him.

"Why did he come here?"

"He said he came here for me."

Finn lifts an eyebrow "Only for you?" He walks to the trunk, Elena in tow.

"Yes, I've been told that I look similar to his ex-girlfriend Katherine." Finn puts the weapons away and covers the secret compartment.

"Katherine?" Finn asks, "What is her last name?"

"Uh, I don't know. They said they met her when they were human. She was the one who turned him and Damon." Finn closes the trunk and walks to one of the backseat doors.

"Is she one of the twenty seven locked away under the church?" Finn asks, opening the back door for Elena "Yes, Damon wants to let her out." Finn nods his head, some things slowly being put together in his mind, "I see."

He gestures for Elena to get in and closes the door after her. He walks to the drivers side and slides into the driver's seat "Where to?" He asks as he turns on the car. Elena looks at Bonnie "My house, we have a lot to talk about."

"And that is?"

"Oh, turn left on this street and I'll tell you where to go from there."

As Finn drives to Elena's house his thoughts whirl around the name Katherine.

Stefan walks to his struggling brother and pulls the stake out his his leg making Damon cry out in pain. Damon sits up and looks at the butt of the stake in his brother's hand. Seeing the 'M' he yanks it out of Stefan's hand " 'M' I knew it was him."

"What? Who?"

"Nothing. Let's go."


	6. What's wrong with Finn?

"So, any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan asks his brother as he enters the living room. Damon shrugs and stares out the window "I don't know. London maybe, go see some friends."

"You don't have any friends Damon." Stefan reminds him, pacing the room.

"You're right Stefan, I only have you so," Damon turns away from the window and smiles at his little brother "Where are we going?"

"'We' are not going anywhere," Stefan stops and turns to his brother "I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible."

"But we're a team! We can travel the world together-"

**BANG!**

Damon falls to the floor hard, his head bleeding from a bullet wound. Stefan looks around the living room to find the intruder only to have them settle on Finn standing in the doorway, his gun still aimed where Damon stood.

"Traveling with your siblings is a pain in the ass." Finn says as he strolls in, putting the gun back on safe and into the holster hidden under his suit jacket. Stefan quickly checks on his brother and sees the bullet wound healing itself. "It's fun at first, you get to experience the world together and everything is great. Then you get on each other's nerves and try to kill each other." Finn continues, he sits on the couch and watches Damon heal.

Damon gasps awake and sits up. Once he sees Finn he rolls his eyes and groans dramatically, "Who invited this guy?" Stefan ignores his brother and pulls him up off the ground "What are you doing here Finn?"

"I came to see if you lot were all ready and packed," He looks around the fully furnished room, "Which you obviously are not."

"So you come to my house to shoot me in the head?" Damon growls out.

"I did say that I'll kill you when I saw you again, I didn't say if it was a permanent thing or not."

Damon crosses his arms and gives Finn a sarcastic smile "So why the lead bullet? Hoping to give me a kiss goodbye when I woke?"

Finn mirrors Damon's smile "No," he says then his face gets serious, "There has been another 'animal attack'. The body was left out in the open and I came to see if it was your way of throwing a hissy fit."

Stefan looks at Damon, his eyebrows raised in accusation. Damon holds his hands up in surrender "It wasn't me, maybe it was him." He says, pointing at Finn

"It most definitely was not me," Finn blanches "If it isn't any of us then it could be a new fang. Who is making more of these things?" Finn asks, standing up from their couch. Stefan pauses to think for a moment, "They must be sloppy or they're leaving a message, but to who?"

"Are you sure it's not Damon?" Finn asks as he looks out of a window that looks over the garden. Damon glares at Finns back, his jaw tightening in annoyance.

"I'm never sure about Damon but he's been keeping a low profile, although," Stefan says as he looks at Damon accusingly "I don't know what he's planning."

"Uh, I'm right here."

The doorbell rings, drawing their attention to the front door. "Expecting visitors?" Finn asks as he walks away from the window, "No." Stefan says as he walks to the door.

Upon opening it he finds a stressed out Sheriff. Finn leans on the windowsill as he listens to the Sheriff and Stefan speak. "Hello Stefan, is Damon here?" Upon hearing his name, Damon walks up to his brother and the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, what a surprise."

"Sorry to bother you Damon but we need to talk."

"Come in." Damon says, moving out of the way to let the sheriff in, after she steps in he takes the sheriff down the hallway past the living room and out to the backyard, intentionally avoiding Finn.

As the duo heads outside, Stefan joins Finn at the window and they both lean forward to eavesdrop on Damon and the Sheriff. "I hope you understand the secrecy, Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way." Damon says as he leads her into the garden, "Of course, kids shouldn't be brought into this."

"So," Damon starts, stopping "What do you need?"

"There's been another attack- a female victim, her throat was torn out and completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern."

"Do you think that it's the one that got away?"

Sheriff Forbes sighs and nods "Yes, it seems he's making his move."

"Do you also think he's the one who sent the blonde?"

"It seems that way, we need to be on high alert. If you see this man," She hands Damon a picture "I managed to get this of him off the surveillance. His name is Finn Malfred, he can't be killed, or so he claims."

He looks up from the picture after inspecting it "Thank you, I'll keep an eye out."

"The story for now is that there was another animal attack," Sheriff Forbes runs a hand through her hair "I don't know how long we can keep this up. The council is in an uproar, we thought we were past this."

Damon frowns "So what'll they do?"

"You were the only one to take on a vampire, we were hoping you'd tell us." Finn and Stefan share a look of disdain, "Of course, anything to help. I'll write up what I know and give it to you as soon as possible." Damon says, giving the sheriff a kind smile. Sheriff Forbes smiles back, Finn rolls his eyes as Stefan scoffs and they continue to eavesdrop.

"Thank you, I have to go."

Damon nods and leads her back into the house towards the front door, Finn stands when the Sheriff leaves the house. He walks to the front door and looks out the window to watch the Sheriff as she gets into her vehicle and drives away. "If there is another vampire on the loose then the kids are in danger." Finn says gravely, he turns his back to the door and sighs deeply. Stefan sighs as well "What do we do?"

"You two can continue packing and leave town, I have this handled."

"No, absolutely not." Stefan refuses, "I won't leave until I know Elena is safe." He says, taking a step closer to Finn.

Finn steps closer to Stefan, "I'll keep them all safe, you guys have done more than enough."

"How do we know if you're not the one killing people?" Damon asks, standing next to his brother.

"What makes you think I drink blood?" Finn inquires, "I saw your eyes, they're like ours." Stefan says, lifting his eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Finn pauses a moment and eyes the boys in front of him, he rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair "I don't have to take this." he mutters to himself as he steps away from them. He looks at the two boys again and sighs deeply "Look, I am a vampire, but I'm of a different breed-"

"Obviously." Damon snarks.

"-I can't stand the smell of human blood, animal blood tastes like shit so I only drink blood from vampires."

"What?!"

"So to answer your question Damon, if I were killing people you'd be the first to know." Finn gives Damon a cheeky wink and walks towards the front door. He pauses in the door frame and looks over his shoulder, "Leave this town or this new vampire will be the least of your worries." Not waiting for an answer, Finn exits the door and disappears into the night. Stefan and Damon walk to the doorway and look out to the empty lot, Damon leans on the door frame and crosses his arms "I hate him."

Stefan nods and looks at his brother, "I don't care what he says, we're staying in Mystic Falls." He looks back into the living room and spots the large puddle of blood "Clean up your mess."

* * *

Alaric walks into the empty gymnasium and spots Finn standing in the middle of the basketball court, a long stake in his hand. He walks in cautiously, noting the dim lights and Finn's appearance "Are you wearing sweatpants?"

"And a t-shirt, yes."

Alaric whistles in amazement, "So this is what you called me for?"

Finn twirls the stake when Alaric gets closer, "Have you fought a vampire before?"

"No."

"What have you hunted then?"

Alaric shuffles his feet, "Uh… Nothing…."

Finn lifts a questioning eyebrow and crosses his arms, "Okay, so what did you learn in Sioux Falls?"

"I wasn't taught anything." Alaric sighed, "They said my revenge trip was going to get me killed and tried to talk me out of it but changed their tune when I told them how the vampire moved."

"So they sent you to me."

"Yeah, so does this mean you'll teach me?"

Finn analyzes Alaric, he walks a slow circle around him and comes to a decision. "I will, but you have to know something before I do." Finn steps closer to Alaric who looks at him in unease. "What?"

"I'm a vampire as well, but not like Damon."

Alaric distances himself from Finn, "What do you mean?" "I'm from a different strain, I am a vampire like Damon but stronger, faster and while he can die and stay dead I can always come back to life. Completely immortal."

Alaric stares at Finn with a mixture of amazement and fear. "Do you drink human blood?"

"No, I drink vampire blood."

Alaric chuckles "So you're a vampire who hunts vampires." He shakes his head in amusement "How ironic."

"Back to the subject at hand," Finn says getting Alaric's attention back on him, "What's your plan after you kill Damon? Are you going to continue to go after vampires or hunt other things?"

"I haven't thought that far," He scratches his chin "Maybe I'll continue hunting vampires, maybe you can show me all that there is to hunt."

"Then you'll have to learn how to fight. Vampires are extremely fast but I am faster so if you can kill me you can kill any vampire that crosses your path." Finn tosses the stake to Alaric who catches it with ease. Finn gets into a fighting stance "Ready?"

Alaric mimics Finns stance "Bring it."

* * *

Elena and Bonnie walk down the hall and spot Caroline talking to Matt, "Did I miss something here?" Elena asks, Bonnie shrugs "They've been talking." They stop and watch them flirt, "I think he's good for her, way better than a homicidal vampire like Damon."

"How are you dealing with all that?" Elena asks Bonnie, changing the subject. "I don't know, I'm freaked out. Damon tried to kill me and if it wasn't for Mr. Malfred I'd be dead right now and I'm grateful for that."

"Me too." Elena says with a small smile and stops by her locker, Bonnie puts her hands in her pockets, "Anyways, have you heard from Stefan?"

Elena unravels her scarf and puts it in her locker "No, not since he said he was leaving." She takes her bag off her shoulder and shoves it into the locker "For all I know he's already gone."

"He wouldn't leave without a goodbye." Bonnie reassures, Elena rolls her eyes "Yes he would, he thinks he's protecting me or something."

"What are you going to do?"

Elena grabs books out of her locker "I don't know, nothing I guess. I begged him not to go, I can't ask him again that'll make me selfish." She closes the locker and continues down the hallway with Bonnie in tow, "Maybe it's for the best."

"What? Why?"

"I mean, what kind of future would you guys have? Even if he stayed?" Elena lets out a sigh of frustration and turns to walk away but is stopped by a banner for the future falling in front of her. She lifts an un-amused eyebrow to Bonnie who holds her hands up in surrender "It wasn't me."

Elena hits the banner out of the way and storms down the hallway.

* * *

Finn walks around the packed gymnasium with a box overfilled with different career pamphlets, placing them onto their designated tables. A peculiar scent fills his nose and his heart starts to race, he places a hand onto his chest and takes a deep breath to steady his heart.

Big mistake.

His senses are completely overwhelmed and he is pulled into a blissful trance causing the veins under his eyes to darken. The feeling of his fangs ripping out of his gums brings him back to reality and he dips his head, trying to get himself under control.

He places the box onto the nearest table and covers the lower half of his face with a handkerchief to cleanse his senses of the scent.

"Mr. Malfred, are you alright?" Elena asks from behind.

Finn fakes a sneeze and nods, the handkerchief still covering his face, "I'm fine , just a sneeze." he removes the handkerchief away from his face and stuffs it into his inner suit pocket. "Are you here to volunteer your help?" he asks her, picking up the box once more.

Elena looks around the gym with a small grin on her face, "You're the only one in here." Finn looks around as well, confused. "There were people here, I wonder where they'd all gone." he mutters. Elena laughs "It's lunch time Mr. Malfred, they're all in the cafeteria."

Finn looks at his watch "I can't believe I didn't hear the bell ring." he looks into Elena's eyes and let's a small smile grace his face. Elena smiles and bites her lip and tries to calm her heart. "I didn't see you this morning, I thought you'd be absent today. Is this what you've been doing?"

Finn lifts an eyebrow "How'd you know I was gone? Your classes are on the other side of the school."

"Um, a friend told me."

Finn looks down at the pamphlets and smiles, he then looks up to Elena through his lashes. Elena looks at him stunned, "I've never seen you smile before." She says before mirroring his smile.

"I haven't had a reason to." Finn says quietly.

They stare at each other for a moment before Finn clears his throat and searches for something else to talk about. He picks up a pamphlet and looks to Elena "What are your goals for the future?"

Elena shrugs, "I wanted to be a writer but now, I'm not so sure. Maybe a nurse or a doctor?"

Finn nods in acknowledgement and leans on the table. He crosses his arms and observes Elena before saying "I can see you as a doctor."

Elena shrugs, "What about you? I know being a hunter wasn't what you wanted to be."

Finn pauses and thinks back to where it all began, "No, my family and I were never normal. We were a big family, there were seven of us."

"Seven?!"

Finn chuckles, "Yes, seven. But the number wasn't what made us abnormal, it was the power that was coursing through our veins."

"Power? Like Hercules?" Elena asks, sitting on the table next to Finn. Finn smiles and shakes his head and, "No, like Bonnie. My mother was a witch, a very powerful all of my siblings partook in witchcraft, it was only our eldest sister Freya and I."

Finn smiles sadly "All they wanted was to be normal, only Rebekah dabbled in magic."

"Do you still keep in contact with them?" Elena asks, Finn shakes his head no. "They're no longer in the world of the living." Elena lays her hand onto his and squeezes in a gentle, comforting way. "What happened?"

Finn takes her hand in his and accepts the comfort,"It's a long story." Elena smiles, "I'm willing to listen."

Finn presses a small kiss to Elena's fingers, "Then I should start from the beginning." He takes a deep, calming breath, "My mother had an elder sister named Dahlia who was a witch as well, when my mother met my father discovered she was unable to bear children so she asked Dahlia for help but Dahlia had a clause. You see, she despised my father but could not deny her little sister a child so she said there can only be one child made of the union if she were to do the spell."

"But she had seven instead." Elena adds.

"Yes, mother was so delighted with her first child that when my aunt Dahlia went away on a retreat my mother got pregnant again with me. Six years later, when Dahlia returned, she found me and my mother who was pregnant again but with Elijah. She was outraged and decided to punish her by taking away her first born, Freya."

"She took her?!"

"Yes and I never saw her nor my aunt Dahlia again." Finn sighs sadly, "It upsets me that my younger siblings never got to meet her, she is nothing but a story to them." Finn looks down at his lap, "Maybe if they did life would have been… different."

"What happened to them?" Elena questions.

"Are you sure you want to know? It gets bad." Finn warns.

Elena places her other hand on top of their entangled ones, shifting her body to face him, "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand, you don't have to."

"No it's alright, it doesn't affect me like it should."

Elena furrows her brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've come to terms with what happened. Doesn't mean I enjoy the outcome but I have no problems talking about what happened to them as if it were a tale told around a campfire."

"You see, when I was approaching my twenty-third year one of my younger brothers, Niklaus, and the last to be born, Henrik, went to watch a pack of werewolves transform during a full moon." Finn looks deep into Elena's eyes, "That began the end of the family I once knew."

* * *

"After the pack had transformed they went to seek out nearby prey and Henrik was the first thing they found." Elena's eyes flood with tears and a soft horrified "No" escaped her lips.

"Niklaus had to bring Henrik's body to our home." Finn adopts a far off look, "Mother was heartbroken, Father was so angry," Finn re-positions Elena's hands to rub his thumbs along her knuckles as he reminisces, "He wanted to go off to find and kill every last member of their pack and he wished to take me with him to 'become a man' but mother couldn't stand the thought of losing anymore family, thus she forbid it and looked through her grimoire for a spell to keep us all safe."

Finn looks into Elena's eyes once again, "She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of natures eternal objects, for immortality. That night our father offered us wine laced with blood before he drove his sword through our hearts."

"Oh my god, what happened to your mother? Did she become immortal too?"

"Being the witch that performed the spell, she could not perform it on herself, performing the spell itself was costly, it went against everything the ancestors wished for, it went against earth's magic itself."

Elena lets go of Finn's hands and gets off the table to face him,"But with the only weapon to kill you guys gone how did your family die?"

Finn slides himself forward to lean on the table and crosses his ankles, "Father killed mother when he found out she was unfaithful."

"How did he find out?"

"When Niklaus killed a man and activated his werewolf gene."

Elena gasps and covers her mouth with her hand "Werewolf?"

Finn nods, "Father left our home with a sword in hand and marched to the last known location of the pack, slaughtering every single one of them."

"And all of this happened in one night?"

Finn nods and crosses his arms across his chest, "And it gets worse."

Elena gets closer to him, her hands picking at her sleeves, "Seriously?"

"When father returned to our home he grabbed Niklaus and dragged him to our mother and killed her right in front of him." Elena gasps in horror, "Father was going to kill him too but he escaped and found us. He told us what had happened and Elijah had the brilliant idea to run away from our father all to protect Niklaus. So we did."

"We traveled the world while running from our immortal father and being the oldest I made sure we weren't drawing any attention that'll risk us being discovered. It was going okay for awhile, that is, until they decided I was too much of a buzzkill."

Elena gently touches his arms, "What happened?"

"They got rid of me." Finn says, his eyes hardening in anger.

"Got rid of you? Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Finn says, looking away from Elena, building a mental wall around the bad memory.

"All that matters is that they're dead to me."

"What happened Finn?" Elena asks, placing her hands onto his face, bringing his attention to her. One look into her brown eyes and Finn's walls instantly melt.

Finn gives a sigh in defeat before answering, "They-"

"Elena!" A voice only Finn can hear calls out from afar. He tilts his head to focus on the voice, "Where did that girl go?" Hearing the footsteps getting closer Finn places his hands on top of hers and smiles sadly "It is a story that'll have to wait, your friend Caroline is looking for you."

"No-" Finn pulls away and stands, grabbing the forgotten pamphlets right when Caroline walks in. "Elena, there you are! I was looking everywhere for you. Are you not eating today?" Caroline looks at Finn and smiles, "Oh, hi Mr. Malfred."

"Hello Ms. Forbes."

Caroline grabs Elena's hand and starts to walk away all while ignoring the other girls protests, "I'm just going to take Elena out of your hair, have a nice day."

"No Care- I-"

"Bye Mr. Malfred!"

With the girls gone Finn leans heavily onto the table and takes a deep, calming breath. "I can't believe I told her almost everything. Her. A teenage human girl. Someone I haven't known for longer than a month." He bows his head "What is wrong with me?"


	7. Finn Malfred, the betrayed

_**Sorry for the wait, I had writers block.**_

* * *

Stefan sits outside of the school, watching all the teens walk by and contemplates what to do about the new threat in town and how to avoid Finn's stake.

"Stefan?" A voice asks in disbelief, Stefan whips his head around to look at Elena, who is standing behind him "Hi." He says as he stands, Elena eyes him skeptically "Hey…" She said slowly, "I thought you were gone for good."

"It's a long story-"

"Were you going to leave without a goodbye?" Elena starts angrily, Stefan straightens "No I-" He sighs and places his hands on Elena's shoulders "It's hard to explain Elena." His hands slide down to her biceps, his thumbs gently rub to soothe her anger "But that's what I came here to do. Explain. Look," he leads her to the table he was sitting and sits, "I know you've seen the news about the animal attacks." Elena nods and sits next to him, Stefan continues, "Well, they're not exactly animal attacks."

Elena sighs deeply "There's more vampires?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who it is?" Elena asks, fiddling with her backpack strap, Stefan shakes his head "No but we're pretty sure it's either new or sending a message so I want you to stay home as much as you can."

"But Fi- is here so it should be handled soon right? Isn't he a professional hunter?" Elena asks, Stefan scoffs "He's nothing but a fraud-" "What?" "And I think you should try to avoid being near him. He isn't safe Elena."

"Why, because he's immortal?"

Stefan's eyes widen in surprise, "He told you?" "Yes, he told me the whole thing, more than you've ever told me." Elena says, muttering the last part. Stefan lifts his eyebrow but ignores her comment, "I'm trying to keep you safe-" "By leaving." "No, I'm not leaving. Not until this threat is neutralized." Elena rolls her eyes and stands "I think I've heard enough, I'm going home." Elena storms off as Stefan scrambles to his feet "Elena!"

Stefan sighs and sinks back onto the bench and holds his head in his hands. "I told you that you weren't needed." Finn says behind him "Even your ex-girlfriend thinks so." Stefan flicks Finn off and continues to stare at the ground. "You're smart choosing a public place to be. I'll be waiting for the moment you're alone." He leans close to Finn and says lowly "I wonder what your blood tastes like." Stefan shudders at the thought as Finn walks away towards the parking lot.

* * *

Leafless branches tear at Alaric's clothes, scratching his skin as he races through the woods, trying not to trip over the fallen trees. "I can smell you Alaric." Finn's voice echoes, "That's creepy man." Alaric's pants out, he comes across a tall log and uses it as leverage to swing himself up a low branch and into a nearby tree, "How about you don't cheat and shut your nose off for a minute, normal vamps don't have that kind of advantage."

"I'm not the only one of my kind." Finn says nearby, his nose high in the air. Alaric moves slowly up the tree, keeping his eyes out for the original. As Finn stalks into view Alaric slowly removes the crossbow from his back and aims at Finn. He pulls the string back into the latch, lowering his aim to Finn's chest.

The wind blows Alaric's scent towards Finn who deeply inhales, scent caught, he quickly turns towards Alaric only to move out of the way of an arrow as it zips by, tearing his shirt. Finn wastes no time as he jumps into the tree, grabbing Alaric by his throat. Alaric gags and reaches to his side, breaking off a sharp piece of a nearby branch which he uses to stab Finn in the side just in between his ribs.

Finn hisses in pain and loosens his grip on Alaric's throat. Upon seeing the opportunity, Alaric pulls back causing Finn to release his grip on his neck and kicks Finn in the chest, sending the vampire to the ground several feet below.

As Finn falls Alaric quickly reloads his crossbow and aims to where Finn's body should have been. Staying incredibly still, Alaric closes his eyes and strains his ears, hoping to pick up any sound to locate Finn, letting his instincts take over.

Feeling something come at him, Alaric opens his eyes and twists his body to the right, shooting at the air and hears his arrow sink deep into Finn's chest. Finn grunts in pain and pulls the arrow out of his heart, "You finally killed me." He says before falling out of the tree and landing on the ground with a thud.

Alaric lets out a relieved breath and climbs down the tree. He walks to Finn's body, lightly nudging him with his foot, when he gets no response he drops himself to the ground next to Finn, deciding to rest as he waits for his friend to wake up.

Twenty minutes have passed when Finn jerks awake, he sits up and rubs his chest "That really hurt, did you add something to the arrowhead?"

Alaric pulls an arrow out of his holder and hands it to Finn to examine "I melted some vervain into it, I was hoping it'll pack quite a punch." Finn nods in appreciation "Wonderful, absolutely brilliant Alaric." He hands the arrow back to Alaric.

Alaric smiles and puts the arrow away "Thanks. Oh by the way, Jeremy was telling me about this journal he found while trying to do your essay and it sounded like something we should check out."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well for one it's all about 'demons' and how they slaughtered people. Apparently it takes place some time in the 1800's."

Finn stands and holds his hand out for Alaric's "That does sound interesting." Alaric takes Finn's hand and heaves himself onto his feet. "Think you're ready for a real vampire?" Finn asks.

"Definitely not."

* * *

Finn slides a folder full of essay papers into his satchel and zips it closed, Alaric walks into the classroom, "So, what are we going to do with the killer vamp in town?"

Finn slings his bag onto his shoulder "I have a plan but it'll be risky." Alaric closes the door to the empty classroom, he leans on a desk situated in front of Finn and crosses his ankles, "What's the plan?"

"It's new so it'll be looking for blood," Alaric grimaces as Finn continues "Tell me," Finn places his hands flat on his desk and leans forward, "What event are we hosting that will have nothing but temptation?"

"Career night!" Alaric runs a hand through his hair and lets out a heavy breath, "This place will be filled with innocent people," he runs a hand down his face and lets out a groan, Finn reaches into his bag and pulls out a long device with straps hanging down, "That is why I brought you this." Alaric sits straighter in curiosity. "This attaches to your wrist and forearm," Finn explains as he slowly wraps the straps around his arm, "When it's secured you flick your wrist down a certain way, like so," Finn demonstrates the movement, "and a small stake will eject into your hand and you'll be ready." A small but sharp stake jumps out and Finn catches it with ease.

Finn reloads the stake and unstraps the device from his arm. He slowly passes the device over to Alaric who takes it carefully. Alaric attaches the device with Finn's help. "This is strangely subtle." Alaric says as he moves his arm around.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Finn asks softly, "We haven't been training that long and this is a new, unpredictable vampire." Alaric looks at the device then back to Finn "Personally I don't feel ready, I'm actually terrified but I'm confident in you and your training." he says with a smile.

Finn claps Alaric on his shoulder and they both leave the classroom, "Don't worry, with my enhanced abilities I'll probably won't need you." Finn says with a smirk, Alaric rolls his eyes "Cheater."

The left side of Finn's mouth lifts into a small half smile. As they walk they chat about how Alaric's date with Jenna went and how Jeremy is improving in class.

* * *

_**CAREER NIGHT**_

Finn pulls into the high school staff parking lot and puts his vehicle into park, he reaches into his glove compartment and withdraws a gun with a magazine full of wooden bullets. He slides the weapon into a holster hiding under his jacket and exits his vehicle to walk up to the currently packed and busy school.

As Finn walks into the school, he adjusts his jacket making the weapon swing and lightly tap his side. Using his height to look over the throng of people he spots Alaric at the end of the hallway and makes his way to him, giving the necessary greeting to students and their parents. Once he reaches Alaric he claps him on the shoulder, holding his hand out to shake. Alaric smiles and shakes Finn's hand in greeting, "Hey man, you're looking dapper."

Finn preens slightly and buttons the top button of his suit jacket "Thank you, I can help you dress as fine if you'd want."

Alaric chuckles and shakes his head "No way, those things are so stuffy. I could actually help you dress like a regular human being."

"What if I want to stick out?" Finn inquires with a small smirk, Alaric rolls his eyes and shakes his head in amusement. Finn looks around at all of the people around him "Have you seen anything suspicious?" Alaric shakes his head "I've been keeping an eye on things but honestly, I don't know what to look for."

"It's fine, it takes practice. What to look for would be someone unbelievably uncomfortable and deathly pale. The vamp hasn't eaten in awhile, either that or he's gotten crafty, so let's hope for the best. And as far as I can tell I don't see anyone who fits that description ."

"And what about your," Alaric taps his nose. Finn closes his eyes and deeply inhales, sifting through the smell of the general vicinity and finding nothing. He opens his eyes and shakes his head, "No luck, but I'm going to do some rounds, keep up the good work." Alaric nods in response and Finn turns away and heads towards the gym.

Walking into the gymnasium, pretending to look at the different careers there are to offer the students he focuses his senses on everyone in the room. He picks up a pamphlet from one of the criminal justice stalls to 'read' but hears a small gasp coming from the middle of the room. He quickly looks up and his eyes meet Sheriff Forbes', he gives her a stiff smile and strides over to the Sheriff and, by amazing coincidence, the Mayor.

Finn pockets the pamphlet and holds his hand out to the mayor, ignoring the sheriffs angry glare, "Mayor, it's nice to see you again."

The Mayor smiles and shakes Finn's hand, "Same to you, how's Tyler doing now? Did his grades get better?"

"Yes, it seems that the art class I suggested is helping him quite nicely."

The mayor sighs in relief "Thank god, I was just about to send him to military school."

Sheriff Forbes steps between Finn and Mayor Fell "Mayor this is the guy I've been talking about!" She exclaims softly. The mayor scoffs "Him? Really Forbes I think you're losing your touch. is a teacher here at the high school. He walks around in the sunlight, I've seen him. He can't be one." He says lowly.

"What-"

"We'll discuss this later." The Mayor says slowly, smiling awkwardly to Finn. "It's fine Mayor," Finn says, he leans towards the two "I'm a hunter."

The mayor smiles widely "That is amazing, we definitely need you at a time like this."

Sheriff Forbes grabs Finn's arm "Excuse us Mayor, I need to talk to him about Caroline." The mayor nods and holds out his hand to Finn "I hope we can work together soon ."

Finn shakes the mayor's hand, "Of course, I'll give you a call." The mayor walks away and disappears into the crowd.

"What are you planning?!" Sheriff Forbes hisses, Finn leans into the Sheriff's personal space, "Look, Sheriff, the only thing I'm 'planning' is to find this vampire and the one who turned it and have myself a wonderful little vampire bonfire. Now we can either ignore each other and do our respective jobs or let the wonderful city of Mystic Falls become overrun by blood sucking monsters because you refuse to take your eye off of one. What do you want to do then?" Finn says, staring deep into the Sheriff's eyes, not backing down.

They stare at each other until Sheriff Forbes sighs in defeat, "Fine, but only this once. After this I want you out of Mystic Falls and I will escort you myself."

"I'm going to roam around some more and see what I can find out," Finn says, completely ignoring the sheriff, looking into the crowd. He pulls a card out of his jacket pocket and hands it to the Sheriff. "If you decide that you need my help, let me know."

He walks away and tries once again to pick up a scent, but it's almost impossible as he moves with all the people surrounding him, their scents begin to mix together. Frustrated, he closes his eyes and tries to drown everything out to focus on Stefan's scent before trying to find another similar.

He finds it and tries to focus on the scent of death but the sweet scent of Elena overwhelms his senses and causes his heart to race. Knowing Stefan was most likely with Elena, Finn follows the scent and walks to a classroom with Stefan and Elena having an intense conversation. As soon as Finn enters, Jenna quickly walks in behind him to Elena and asks her to hide her, interrupting the conversation Elena was having with Stefan.

Finn walks into the corner of the room, staying out of sight but keeping his ears open. Elena sighs and looks at Stefan, "Logan's here." Stefan's eyes widened in shock, "Wait. Logan Fell?" Stefan asks getting a nod from Jenna. Stefan leaves the room quickly, leaving the women to stare after him in confusion.

Stefan looks down one side of the hallway and spots Fell speaking to a group of awestruck students, Fell notices him and gives a sarcastic smile.

"I guess we found our vamp." Finn mutters to himself as he watches Stefan's frown deepen.

Elena and Jenna walk out of the classroom to confront Stefan but before they can get a word out Logan swiftly joins them, "Jenna! Are you dodging me?"

Elena steps in between Logan and her aunt as Jenna says, "It's a form of self preservation." "Elena, why don't you take Elena and Jenna somewhere else." Stefan says, getting the attention off Fell for the moment.

Understanding the urgency in his voice, Elena nods and grabs her aunt's arm "Come on, let's go." The two women walk quickly away towards the gym.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks once the women are gone.

"You know, your brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we skip over the whole 'who-turned-me' stuff and get to the answer that I want. How can I turn into a day-walker?"

"Damon and I are the only two that I know of."

"And that Finn guy? How did you survive the attack that killed me?"

"Unlike you he's a skilled hunter, he almost got us but we came to an agreement." Stefan says, he crosses his arms.

Logan shakes his head in disgust before continuing onto the topic at hand "Whatever, I know there is a way. Give it to me and I won't use my status as a celebrity to out both you and your brother to the whole town." he says with a smug smile.

Stefan's eyes darken with anger, "You want to know how you can walk around in the sun?"

"I do."

Stefan steps closer, his voice lowering "You can't." he leans in "Don't ever threaten me again."

Logan glares at Stefan, the veins under his eyes darken "You don't know what I'm capable of Salvatore."

"And you don't know what I'm capable of Fell."

Finn leaves the classroom as a big group of students enter and makes his way to the last spot he left Alaric. Upon finding him he spots Elena and Jenna in his company. Elena brightens as Jenna shakes Finn's hand.

"Hey Finn, I was just telling these two about the amazing essay Jeremy wrote about his family journals."

"Oh yes, as both of us are huge history buffs we'd like to know if it's possible to see it for ourselves." Finn adds with a dashing smile aimed towards the women. Elena blushes prettily while Jenna smiles back "I'll see if he's done with it and maybe I'll let you guys have a look."

Elena spots Stefan walking towards the back exit and excuses herself from the group, Jenna and Alaric chat for a moment until Logan shoves into him as he passes. Alaric grumbles about rudeness as Jenna glares at Logan when Alaric makes eye contact with Finn who subtly taps his nose. Alaric nods in understanding as Finn walks away from the duo who quickly get back to flirting.

Finn heads in the direction Logan went and watches as Logan gets into his vehicle and drives up to Caroline.

Finn watches as Logan knocks out Caroline and peels out of the parking lot. He takes a deep breath and follows the car using his vampire speed until it's stopped at a stop sign. Just as the car is about to take off Finn opens the door and pulls Logan out of the vehicle. He throws him a couple of feet away; Logan stands but is shot multiple times by Damon, who just arrived at the scene with Stefan.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon snarks, he turns to Stefan "Get her out of here." Finn walks to Damon as Stefan pulls Caroline out of the vehicle "I suggest you let me handle this."

Damon scoffs and aims at Finn "No, I have unfinished business with him."

"So do I." Finn says as he removes a gun from his holster hidden under his jacket, Damon hears the Sheriff yelling into the phone and rushes to grab it "Sheriff I-It's Damon."

"_Wh-Where's Caroline?_"

"She's ok, I'm on Elm street."

Damon puts the phone down and goes to the back of the SUV and grabs a crow bar. "It's fine, I got this." Damon says to Finn, "No, you're going to botch this up somehow."

Damon rolls his eyes and shoots Finn in the head, killing him. He then walks to Logan "I'm gonna try this one more time," he swings the crow bar "Who turned you?"

* * *

Sheriff Forbes arrives on the scene to see Finn dead on the floor with a gunshot wound to the head and an incapacitated Damon, "What happened?!" she asks as she helps Damon up from the floor. "Finn completely turned on us, he arrived to help Caroline but when it came to taking down Logan he went after me! I had to shoot him to save my life but Logan got away."

Sheriff curses under her breath and talks into the radio on her shoulder, asking for a vampire holding device.

Twenty minutes later a squad car shows up and they quickly place Finn into the backseat, a muzzle on his face and handcuffs laced with vervain hold his hands behind his back.

Finn gasps awake, groaning as the skin around his wrists and face burn "What-"

"Why are you working with Logan?" the Sheriff asks as she drives into the woods "What are you talking about?" Finn growls out in pain

"Damon told us what happened, you tried to strike a deal so had to take you out but at the cost of losing Logan."

Finn rolls his eyes and groans "Are you kidding me? Fucking humans and their weak minds." he mutters "Looks like our deal is off Sheriff." Finn says, breaking the handcuffs, he turns to the door and uses all of his strength to kick the door open, the Sheriff stops the car immediately as Finn busts through the door. Sheriff Forbes jumps out of the car and aims her weapon at Finn. Finn growls and moves to run away but is shot in the side, through his lung. Wheezing, Finn attempts to use his speed to avoid getting killed for the second time that night only to be shot in the leg and sent to the floor.

Sheriff Forbes wastes no time and closes the distance between the vampire and herself. She raises her weapon and places it on the back of his head, "Since you can't stay dead the council and I will need to plan on how to keep you gone." Finn turns his head to look the sheriff in the eyes "No matter what you do to me I will always come back."

"Not this time."

_**BANG**_


	8. Trapped

Logan walks out of the warehouse into the parking lot, heading for his car. The sound of something falling behind him causes him to turn and look around in suspicion. After a moment of hearing nothing Logan turns back around and comes face to face with Alaric.

"Who are you?" Logan asks, taking a cautious step back.

"A friend of Finn's."

"Finn sent you?"

The right side of Alaric's mouth twitches upward "He sent me a message, said that if he doesn't contact me within three hours he's been betrayed," he twirls the stake "He's gone so it's up to me to pick up the slack."

"He sent you to die!" Logan yells as he lunges at Alaric. Moving quickly, Alaric digs the stake deep into Logan's chest and drops the body to the ground.

Alaric looks down at the body and sighs "I hope you're okay Finn."

* * *

_Elena drives away from Stefan's house, tears running down her face. She glances at the clock and it reads__** 12:34**__**A.M. **__She gasps as a figure appears in the darkness and is hit head on by Elena's vehicle. Elena slams on the breaks and ends up flipping her vehicle. It flips four times before landing upside down. _

_Sobbing, Elena looks around, trying to comprehend what had happened. She hears the sound of bones breaking and looks to where the body landed and sees it healing. The body gets up and walks slowly towards Elena and she lets out a terrified scream._

Finn jolts awake and lets his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, noting the chains holding his hands above his head. "Finally you're awake." a voice says deeper in the room "We've been waiting for you to wake up."

Finn looks around at the two keeping him hostage. "What's the time?" He asks in a rough voice, keeping his eyes on both the sheriff and Damon. "It's almost midnight-"

His eyes shift to Sheriff Forbes, "Then there's still time." he says before clearing his throat. "Time for what?" Damon asks, lifting his eyebrow in the same manner his brother does.

"Elena's in danger, I need to help her-"

"Absolutely not!" The sheriff yells, cutting Finn off. "She's going to get into an accident! There's still the matter of who turned Logan to deal with and I'm pretty damn sure they're going after Elena next!" Finn shouts as he struggles against the chains, "We did figure it out." Sheriff Forbes says "You're obviously the one who turned him, now we're going to get rid of you."

"When is this 'accident' supposed to happen?" Damon asks, stepping closer to Finn "Twelve thirty four, there's still time!" Finn strains as he pulls at the chains with all his strength.

"Where?"

"I... " Finn stalls, trying to recall every detail of the memory "I don't know, but she will be leaving the Salvatore estate, she has to be in that area." Pieces of the ceiling fall as he tugs harder on the chains.

"I'm going to go and drive around to see if it's true." Damon says, heading for the exit.

"Wait Damon," Sheriff Forbes calls after him, "What makes you believe anything he says?" "He's obviously not working alone, who knows who else he turned."

Sheriff Forbes sighs "Alright but what do we do with him? He's definitely a special breed who can't die." Damon eyes Finn up and down for a moment before giving a cold smile "Well we could bleed him out, wait until he desiccates then seal him shut in a coffin and bury him somewhere." Finn stops moving and his eyes widen in shock, "Since he can't die like a normal vampire he'll have to live in isolation, unable to move, the only thing he'll feel is excruciating pain."

Finn's body begins to shake, his heart races and his palms begin to sweat, "No." he whimpers, "Anything but that." The Sheriff and Damon look at Finn in confusion, "Set me on fire or cut my head off and bury it across town, I cannot go back!" he roars, pulling at the chains with a renewed fervor.

"At this rate he'll escape, I don't know of anywhere to contain him while we bleed him out." Sheriff Forbes says as she pulls a syringe full of vervain out of her pocket, "All I can do is weaken him for at least a few hours but other than that I'm useless."

"There's a cell in the basement of the salvatore residence, don't worry Stefan doesn't know it exists. I can hold him there until he desiccates or we get a coffin full of vervain ready." Damon says, he looks at the syringe "Time is ticking, if what he says is true Elena is in great danger so we need to move him now."

Sheriff Forbes rushes forward and stabs the needle as deep as she can into Finn's chest as he thrashes about, pushing the vervain into his system. After what seemed like forever Finn's body stops moving, going completely limp. "Let's load him up and take him to your cellar, quickly, it's almost time."

The Sheriff and Damon unchain Finn and drag him out of the basement and up into an abandoned house. They lift him up to avoid unsettling the dust even more and carry him out to Damon's car just outside the door. "I have more vervain shots just like the one I gave him, he'll be out for a couple of hours," the sheriff says, handing Damon the syringes "I will trust you with him." They place Finn into the backseat of the car and Damon jumps into the driver's seat. Damon waves to the Sheriff as she speeds off, leaving him with an unconscious original vampire. He quickly looks at the time on the dashboard and lets out a curse, he has ten minutes left to save Elena.

* * *

Stefan paces his room as he calls Elena's phone for the millionth time in the past five minutes. His phone chimes with a text message and he checks it right away '_Going out of town for a bit, do me a favor and build a coffin laced with vervain. It's for Finn, we're getting rid of him once and for all._' "Damnit Damon, what are you doing?" He closes his phone and shakes his head before going to a shed located in the garden and withdrawing an axe "This better be worth it." he sets out towards the woods to collect the lumber needed to build a strong and heavy casket.

* * *

Finn jerks awake and finds himself in the dark, surrounded by carpet and the smell of exhaust. "Am I seriously in the trunk of a car?" he mutters to himself, his head jerks up as the trunk opens, revealing a dark skinned woman with curly hair. "Oh good you're awake, the ancestors were screaming at me until I managed to get away from the bar."

She holds out a hand to Finn who happily accepts and hauls himself out of the trunk, "Where am I?" he asks as he moves some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Georgia." The woman answers.

"Georgia?!" Finn repeats back in shock, he looks back at the vehicle he was trapped in, "What the fuck is Damon doing out here?" He wonders as he closes the trunk.

"He's trying to find an alternative way to free the vampires underneath the church." the witch says as she crosses her arms "I told him how, only because I know he won't be making it out alive."

Finn runs a hand through his loose hair and shifts his eyes to the bar, noticing a man standing by the door, reeking of death, "Is that where the vamp comes in?"

The witch smiles, "Lexi was the love of his life. I knew he'd want revenge once the opportunity was thrust upon him and here it is." The witch says, Finn "Perfect, I'll make sure the job is done then I'll drive back to Mystic Falls."

"He's not alone." The witch cuts in, "Who's with him?" Finn asks skeptically, thinking of Stefan.

"A young woman, most likely a teenager."

"Elena." Finn growls out, "Of course he'd take her. Where are they now?"

"In the bar, getting drunk with the locals."

Finn struts towards the bar with the witch in tow, "Good, and how does the lover boy hope to kill the eldest Salvatore?"

Said vampire reaches into his pocket and withdrawals a lighter, igniting it with a cold, hard smile. Finn looks at the flame and mirrors the vampire's smile "Wonderful. Now, should we get started?"

* * *

Elena steps outside onto the deck of the bar and moves to close the door but she stumbles and drops her phone. She giggles to herself and picks her phone up before trying to stand. A hand reaches out to her and she gladly takes it. She stands and raises her eyes to meet Finn's, "Finn!" she shouts out in excitement, "It's okay Jenna, Finn is here!" she says into the phone before hanging it up and attempting to put it in her back pocket, not hearing it fall to the ground.

"Come on let's play pool!" She says as she moves to go back inside only to stumble and fall forward. Finn catches her, catching her by her torso to keep her stable, "How much have you had to drink?" he asks, she turns around in his hold and smiles brightly at him, "Enough" she giggles, swaying slightly. She places her hands onto his chest "I didn't know your hair was long." she says as she reaches up to play with a loose strand.

Slowly, Elena's smile falls away and she drops her hand from his hair and stares at the floor. "Are you okay?" Finn asks as he gently moves his hands away from her back and rests them onto her arms. Elena slowly looks up and stares deep into his eyes, tears threatening to fall, "I don't want to go back Finn. I look just like Katherine and there's _another_ vampire after me and-" A tear falls from her left eye as she takes a deep breath, "And I can only handle so much." she says before breaking into a sob, she buries her face in his chest and lets the tears flow.

Finn pulls Elena in for a hug, softly running a hand through her hair, "Look Elena-"

"It's time." Lexi's boyfriend says as he walks up onto the porch, "Let's get started."

Elena lifts her head off of Finn's chest and looks at the man in confusion, tears streaming down her face, she then looks at Finn "What's going on?"

Finn gently wipes away her tears with his thumbs "I'm sorry," he says tenderly "I have to finish my mission," He caresses her cheek, "Damon has to die." She pulls out of his reach and looks at the man behind her who's veins blacken and he smiles, flashing his fangs. Elena's eyes widen in horror, "What?!"

The vampire grabs Elena roughly and drags her to the back of the bar where an industrial plant stands; Finn follows, picking up a piece of discarded wood and pulls it apart to create a makeshift stake.

The vampire opens one of the doors of the fence and points to the top of a ladder, "Get up there and do not move." he growls out, Elena nods rapidly and climbs the ladder, her body shaking in fear. "He won't hurt you Elena, we just need to draw Damon out." Finn reassures, "I didn't know hunters work with vampires." The man says, "Only when it benefits us." Finn responds as he hides in the darkness.

Minuets pass and he paces slightly as he waits for his cue to drive the wood deep into Damon's heart. He pauses when he hears Elena's voice and listens to her as she pleads with Lexi's boyfriend to spare Damon. He growls when he sees the vampire standing down and makes his way to the trio. "Useless." he says right before he shoves the piece of wood into the vampire's heart. Finn withdrawals the piece of wood and drops the body onto the floor.

Damon's eyes widen in shock "How'd you get out?" "Doesn't matter, I'm not going back." Finn says before he pounces on Damon, pulling his arm back, aiming for his heart. Damon reaches into his jacket pocket and removes a case, seeing the case and catching the scent of vervain, Finn drops his arm to stab Damon "No!" Elena shouts, grabbing onto Finn's arm, holding onto it with all of her strength. Finn whips his head to look at Elena in surprise and stills in fear of hurting her.

That distraction was all Damon needed, he opened the case, withdrew two syringes and stabbed them both into Finn's neck within a couple of seconds, pushing the vervain into his artery. Damon sits up as Finn stands and stumbles, removing the syringes from his neck. "No," he gasps out, "I won't go back!" He shouts at nothing, before falling onto his knees. "What did you give him?" Elena asks as she rushes to Finn's side.

"Vervain." Damon groans and he stands up, his injuries still sore from the beating he just recieved.

"What? But he's not a vampire!" Elena esclaims, trying to keep Finn from falling. Finn loses strength in his legs and falls forward, Elena catches him and leans his head onto her shoulder.

"Is that what he said?" Damon says with a smile, he walks up to Elena and pokes Finn with the tip of the makeshift stake he found on the floor."Look, Elena, I don't know what he is but I do know that he's dangerous."

"Don't let them take me." Finn huffs out, he tilts his head up and looks into her eyes, the veins beneath his darkening "I'm sorry I lied." Elena looks at Finn with sadness in her eyes, she reaches up and caresses his cheek, "Finn, is this what you meant when you said-"

Damon shoves the stake deep into Finn's back, narrowly avoiding Elena.

"Damon!"

"It's time to go, big plans for this old creature." Damon says, he grabs the collar of Finn's dress shirt and lifts him off of Elena. He places Finn onto his shoulder and walks back to the car "What did he mean he's not going back?"

"It's nothing, when you have a lot of vervain in your system you sort of lose your mind." Damon says as he opens the trunk, he then hands the keys to Elena "Start the car and get in, I have to put this guy in here." "No, put him in the backseat." Elena demands, crossing her arms in defiance.

Damon rolls his eyes and closes the trunk, he walks to the front seat and unlocks the door, opening it and reaching to unlock the back seat door. Elena opens it and Damon lays Finn down onto the seat and pushes him until his body fits in the cabin. "Why does he have to be so damn tall." Damon mutters to himself as he shuts the door, they get into their respective seats and start the drive back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

"What's the deal with you and Finn?" Elena asks after hours of silence, shifting in her seat to look at Damon. "I mean I know he's a vampire hunter and you guys will always be at each other's throats but this seems personal, he seriously hates you."

Damon gives Elena a smirk "Doesn't everyone?"

Elena rolls her eyes and looks behind her seat to check on Finn, she moves the torn piece of his shirt to check on his wound. "It's healed on the outside, I think he's going to wake up soon."

Damon glances back and scowls, he pulls one last syringe out of his pocket and stabs the needle into Finn's heart, injecting the vervain into his system. Elena's mouth drops in horror "Damon what the hell!?"

"I can't have him waking up before we get back to Mystic Falls, he'll kill me and steal my car."

"We're only two hours away!" Elena says crossing her arms, turning around to face forward. "Whatever, I'm going to drop you off at your place and-"

"No, Stefan and I have to talk about what happened last night. Before the accident." Elena butts in, she looks down at her phone and lets out a sigh "I don't know what to do anymore."

Damon looks over at her and frowns, "What do you mean?"

"I'm constantly being lied to, I can handle things you know." Elena turns her body to face Damon, "My best friend is a witch, my boyfriend is a vampire, you're a vampire, and Finn is some sort of immortal creature and here I am, totally sane."

"Are you though?" Damon asks with a smile.

"I am." Elena responds stubbornly, repositioning herself in her seat. She lays her head back and sighs "I'm going to take a nap, wake me when we get there."

* * *

Elena hops out of the car as soon as Damon rolls into the driveway, he watches in amusement as she stomps up the driveway and into the house, most likely to confront his brother.

Damon steps out of the drivers side and opens the back seat door, grabs Finn's ankles and pulls Finn out of the car. He grabs the unconscious man's wrist and heaves him onto his shoulder. He nudges the door closed with his foot and quickly makes his way inside to avoid Elena, he reaches the cellar and smiles when he sees the newly done casket made for the vampire on his shoulder.

Damon throws walks to the casket, grabbing the head panel and lifting it up. He rears back in disgust as the smell of vervain overwhelming his senses. He turns his head and coughs, "Holy shit that's strong." He opens the rest of the casket and tosses Finn inside before shutting the whole thing.

Damon looks around and grabs a hammer and some nails Stefan left lying around and works on sealing Finn in. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and sends a quick text to the sheriff, informing her of the completed job.

He's sent a set of coordinates in return of where to bury the casket and a time to meet. Grinning widely, Damon goes around the house, collecting what he needs to transport and bury Finn Malfred.

* * *

Finn is woken up by a coughing fit racking his body, he raises a hand to his mouth to help control the coughing and opens his eyes to notice that he's in complete darkness. Instantly raising his other hand to see if he can see it or if it's his eyesight that's bad only for it to come in contact with a delicate cloth covering something hard. Recognizing the making of a casket Finn begins to panic. He runs his nails hard against the cloth, tearing it open causing the vervain stored inside to fall right onto his face and upper body.

Finn lets out a roar of pain as the vervain burns his skin, he tries to swipe them off and manages to push them to both sides of the casket. He pulls his fist as far back as he can and tries to use his last remaining strength to break through the wood. Tears stream down his face as he tries desperately to escape, knowing the vervain is taking almost all of his strength away.

He throws one last punch before letting out a roar of anguish and despair. He was back in a place he'd hoped he would never be in again.


End file.
